


And Many More to Come

by ClaireKat



Category: self insert - Fandom, self ship - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, One Shot, Self Insert, Self Ship, Selfship, self shipping, selfinsert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKat/pseuds/ClaireKat
Summary: Claire and Kaito’s friends throw Kaito a surprise party for his birthday.





	And Many More to Come

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personal piece to celebrate both Kaito’s birthday and my ~half a year of knowing him. I really didn’t anticipate to like a character this much, or think that I’d still be this invested in him after so long! The past year or so has been long and rough for me, but having Kaito in my life has helped in a lot of ways. He’s introduced me to a lot, given me a lot to think about, and I’m really grateful to know him! I appreciate everyone who reads this and I hope you enjoy.

“Are you sure he’ll like it?” Claire paced the room rhythmically, checking her phone every few seconds to reevaluate the time. “It’s getting close, he’ll be here any minute.”

“This is supposed to be fun. You should relax a little,” Akako soothed, observing her friend with a worried gaze. 

Claire didn’t know how she could relax as the time til Kaito’s arrival counted down. She and the rest of his small group of friends had taken over his house to set up a surprise party for his birthday. They were lucky enough he had business to attend to from the previous evening through the present afternoon. Akako lounged on the couch and Aoko joined her after setting the cake she’d made fresh for him by their pile of presents. She rested her head against Akako’s shoulder and Akako patted her gently, still keeping an eye on Claire. Hakuba sat in a recliner opposite the ladies surrounded by a composed air.

“Kaito’s never been one to not appreciate a celebration,” Aoko piped up, sensing Claire’s overwhelming tension. “Especially if it’s for him. I promise everything’s going to turn out fine.” 

There was no one who would have known better than her, considering how long Aoko had known Kaito. Despite knowing this, Claire couldn’t help but think of all the ways their surprise celebration could go wrong. She knew such thoughts weren’t productive, but perhaps the anxiety of waiting only amplified them. She was at a loss for how to compose herself. 

“You also put a lot of thought and energy into organizing this, I don’t know how it could go wrong. It might not be the most extravagant thing in the world, but I thought that’s what you were aiming for?” Akako added, hoping that talking through some of the panic would help calm her.

“But now I’m second guessing myself!” Claire rebuffed, rubbing her temples. “Like what if he really wanted something extravagant, what if he wanted us to light the city up and parade him through the streets? I’m sure we could have managed that, he doesn’t have any powers and he still pulls off stunts like that all the time!”

“You know that he’s going to love the thought we put into anything,” Hakuba chimed in, crossing his legs leisurely. “And we’re not necessarily talking about Kaito Kid here. We’re talking about Kaito Kuroba, the person behind the monocle. Even  _ he _ needs a break from the extravagance every now and again. Akako’s right, you need to take a seat and breathe.”

“Everything about this is so predictable…” Claire groaned, plopping down next to Akako and burying her head in her hands. 

She rubbed her eyes before huffing and pulling her hands away, staring down the meager heap of presents on the coffee table before her. Her heart was beating hard enough to jump out of her throat, but she tried to follow her friends’ advice and take a breath. She had spent a lot of time agonizing over what to do for Kaito’s birthday, and even now that the day had come her mind was nothing but a haze of confusion and doubt. This was the first of Kaito’s birthdays she would be celebrating with him, and the grandiosity of that fact seized her with both elation and desperation.

Kaito was special to her in a way that she couldn’t put into words. Sure, she could describe what she felt using the standard, watered down terminology, but in her heart Claire felt words would never be enough to truly express her gratitude, appreciation, and admiration for Kaito. He was a person who had suffered greatly, who had accepted and excelled at the unexpectedly massive task thrust upon him, and who took all of the weighty hardships in his life with stride. Even when it came to her, Kaito was unendingly accepting and caring. He held her when she cried, he distracted her from dark thoughts and insecurities with jokes and tricks, he listened to anything and everything she said…he made her feel like she mattered. He made her feel like she belonged. He made her feel loved. 

Now the day had come, the anniversary of the day that Kaito had been brought into this world. Calling it a miracle still wouldn’t encompass the gravity of how much his existence meant to her. Kaito brought her the greatest happiness and she ached to return the favor. She wanted to celebrate his life and communicate just how grateful she was to know him, even moreso considering he treated her as though she had brought something worthwhile into his. While she found this hard to believe, she at least wanted to try and do something that made such a sentiment semi-believable. 

Her fingers tightened as she heard a click from the front door, her eyes darting to the others before she took a final breath and prepared for the delivery. She used her magic to darken the room as Kaito stepped into the hall, listening to his hesitant footsteps as he approached the lone candle Akako lit on his cake. She knew that he probably had some sort of suspicion as to what was waiting for him, considering he didn’t call out, try to find out if there was a trap of some sort, or flee the scene. It was impossible to see anything but the candle’s dim light, which didn’t travel far enough to illuminate even the cake or presents lying near it. The room was eerily silent as he stretched his hand out to touch the flame. Before his finger met the heat, light poured back into the room.

“Happy birthday, Kaito!”

Confetti and the chimes of celebratory bells burst forth from the various party favors the four celebration conspirators had prepared. A banner bearing the words they had just shouted out shined above the display, its glitter dusted letters twinkling in the restored light. Kaito blinked a few times, his senses having to catch up to the sudden assault of stimuli before his expression turned into a beaming smile. His eyes displayed both his surprise and his happiness at the unexpected greeting, and Akako passed her hand over the cake to light its remaining candles.

“Hope you don’t mind that we crashed your place,” Aoko teased, clearly satisfied to have surprised the one who always prided himself on being a trickster. “I know you’re probably tired after being busy all night, but we thought this might cheer you up.”

“You don’t have to keep standing there with that goofy look on your face, either.” Hakuba gestured to the open space beside Claire. “Have a seat.”

Kaito obliged his suggestion and plopped down on the couch, his eyes still fixated on the modest yet meaningful display.

“You guys did all of this for me?” he asked, the wonder in his voice making Claire’s heart leap. “You really didn’t have to.”

“On the contrary, it would have burdened all of our hearts to not see you smile on your special day,” Akako argued. “Blow out your candles, then we can get to gifts.”

Kaito nodded and leaned forward, blowing out the candles in one steady breath. Despite how overwhelmed she had been just mere moments before, seeing him now brought Claire a peace only he could grant. The radiant light and joy in his eyes made her heart swell, and she swore at any moment it would burst from the pressure of her swirling emotions. Kaito turned to her after the candles, giving her a sparkling smile that she swore stole not only her heart but her very soul for a moment. 

Dizzy from the overabundance of both feelings and thoughts, she succumbed to the hug Kaito pulled her and the rest of the group into. It was a thankful embrace, his grip strong as his arms trembled a bit, betraying just how deeply he was affected. Aoko threw herself into it with her usual enthusiasm, and despite their more standoffish natures, Hakuba and Akako seemed equally content to comply with the gesture. Everyone was here to celebrate both how far Kaito had come and how much further everyone hoped and knew that he would go. Claire just felt grateful that she was included in this gathering, that she had been able to meet these people that meant so much to her and who were glad to know her in return. Once he finally released them everyone returned to their seats. As he sat Kaito snatched a present off the table. 

“You don’t mind if I get to opening these, right?” he asked, submitting the question more to the room than a single person. 

Everyone replied with simple gestures of agreement, considering that was what Akako had promised, and without further ado Kaito tore into his first present. Every one he received reflected aspects of the purchaser’s personality while also bearing plenty of heart from the thought that they put into picking something he would appreciate and enjoy. Basking in an afternoon of eating cake, opening presents, and catching up with leisurely conversation, the group found themselves wondering what exactly could be better than this. Being able to spend time together was a rare and cherished luxury that they were all grateful to share, especially on a day as important as this. 

As the afternoon stretched on an air of contentment and drowsiness began to settle over the room. Claire observed Akako and Aoko curled up against each other at one end of the couch while Hakuba leaned against the armrest of his chair. His eyes were closed but somehow Claire could tell he was still focused in his sleep. She stretched her arms before turning her gaze to Kaito, giving him a gentle smile that he returned before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a soft hug. She kissed his cheek before pulling away and standing up, offering him her hand. 

“C’mon, let’s step out for a minute.”

Kaito raised a curious eyebrow but took her hand regardless, following her as she led him onto the apartment’s lone balcony. It was big enough that they could both stand comfortably, and as Claire propped herself against the railing she felt Kaito’s shoulder lean against her. She swayed her head to meet his, nuzzling him a bit before pulling back. He looked at her with a serene, lovestruck expression. 

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?”

Claire opened her other hand to him, presenting him with a small bag. “This was something I wanted to give you in private. I wanted to say a few things, and I felt like it would be too embarrassing do it in front of everyone else.”

Kaito snickered, amused by the blush that colored her cheeks as she spoke. “Well, it’s just you and me now. I’d really like to know what’s on your mind.”

Claire nodded and placed the bag in his hand, her fingers lingering against his for a moment before she moved them back to the railing. “Go ahead and open it first.”

Kaito complied and pinned one of the bag’s ribbons between his fingers, sliding it loose with a satisfying slip of the fabric. Flicking his eyes back to Claire to register her reaction, he lifted the contents from the bag, although his eyes were the ones to go wide at its reveal. Nestled in his palm was a brilliant crystal that reflected light from all angles. No matter which way it was facing it shined with a breathtaking gleam, and something about the red hue that Kaito could only catch momentary glimpses of made his heart stutter.

“You won’t be able to really appreciate it until tonight,” Claire explained. “When you’re able to hold it up in the moonlight. I used some magic and a lot of finagling to get it to shine like Pandora, or at least what I think Pandora will look like.”

“Claire…”

“One day you’ll find it, Kaito, I’m sure of it,” Claire continued, placing her hand over Kaito’s, her eyes following the movement. “I know you’ll find it before anyone else can get their hands on it, or even their eyes, and you’ll smash it to bits. You’re going to find it and rid the world of it’s evil influence, and you’re going to avenge your father, and you’re going to bring the truth of that organization’s evil deeds to light.”

“You know you don’t have to say all that.”

“You’re right, none of that is what I really should be saying,” Claire agreed, rubbing Kaito’s hand with her thumb as she raised her eyes to his. “What I wanted to say was I’m so glad I met you. It really came out of nowhere, but I fell for you so hard and fast after not much more than a look. You’re stylish and charming and driven and you’ve suffered so much but you don’t let anything stop you. You’re daring, brave, smart, caring…there’s a thousand words I could use to describe you, but I think we’d be here all night.”

Her vision started to blur and she wiped the tears away, intent on not letting her emotions stop her from completing her confession. “You mean so much to me, and you’ve done so much for me. I’m so grateful that I was able to meet you, that I’m able to know you, that I’m able to be close to you like this. I’m so grateful you exist, Kaito, because if you didn’t…there’s so much I’d miss out on. 

“I’m glad that I’ve been able to meet everyone, but without you, none of what I have now would be possible. I wouldn’t know about you, or your friends, and I wouldn’t have been influenced by your positivity or charm or inspiration. You are truly a gift, and while I couldn’t think of something very good to get you for your birthday…”

“Listen,” Kaito cut her off, slipping the gem back into it’s bag and pulling her against him. “You being here is enough. All of you putting all this thought into a celebration for me…making me this gem, what it represents, spending the afternoon with me, it all means so much. And more than that, you come to all my heists, you’re there for me when I’m sad, when I need to vent, when I start doubting myself. It makes me just as happy to see you smile, to hear your voice, to hold you close. You mean just as much to me, and I’m just as grateful to have met you.”

The topic had greatly veered from the focus of the day, but that was okay. Claire and Kaito stood together in their comforting embrace. They meant the world to each other, and both of them struggled to accurately communicate such feelings on a daily basis. Regardless of how the words or gestures would often get lost in translation, their thoughts and feelings were steadfast and palpable. They loved each other, and neither of them had ever known someone quite like the other. They stood out to each other, and helped to bring out the best in each other. Both of them wholeheartedly hoped they’d have the opportunity to spend countless more birthdays with each other, knowing without a doubt that the celebrations to come would always be just as wonderful and meaningful as this.


End file.
